Earth
by Sage1
Summary: Book One: There are four elements that make up the universe, Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. These elements have been turned into the human form, along with four blocks of tan stone representing them. (Finished)
1. Prologue

Title: Earth (book one in five)  
  
Author: Sage  
  
Email: thekey218@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: sexual content, swearing, and so forth  
  
Spoilers: NW, ideas from the 5th element  
  
Disclaimers: All L.J. Smith characters are her's. Aries, Fabian, Trinity, Nick, Gia and Kia belong to me. Maybe more, you'll know.  
  
Summary: There are four elements that make up the universe, Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. These elements have been turned into the human form, along with four blocks of tan stone representing them. These people are stronger than the Wild Powers. If either the Night World or Circle Daybreak gets a hold of them then all is doomed for whichever side that doesn't get them.  
  
This is not a PG-13 story.it does have sex in it. A lot of you have all ready read it. I've changed the point of view to 3rd person if you haven't noticed, I wasn't happy with the 1st person point of view. I'll leave it as PG-13 until I get to the sex parts. So you might want to start checking the 'R's.  
  
Prologue: 209 BCE  
  
"You must listen to me. Around the year 2004 there will be a judgment. The four elements will be in human form, not rocks. You must find them if not, all is doomed. The judgment will be on whether the world shall be saved or not. You must." a gentle masculine voice spoke behind a confession stand.  
  
"How shall I must, I can not survive 1,795 years to find them, for I am only human."  
  
"Faith my son, faith. I know of a women who has God's touch of life, go to her and ask her for your help." The old priest coughed holding a clean white cloth up to his mouth.  
  
The handkerchief was so stark white that with only a mere glance and one would seem to go blind.  
  
"Father, if she refuses?" the young man asked through the shield.  
  
"She won't."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
Cackling laughter filled the air. "My dear boy, it's faith. I live my whole life on faith, why would I not have it for this?"  
  
"Yes surely you think not that I can trust in your word when all I know you as is 'Father' " the man argued reason.  
  
"You shall not know, for it tis not important. I don't know your name yet I tell you what will happen in the future. This is the most important information you'll ever hear in your entire being. There is a reason for everything dear child of God, there are no coincidences."  
  
The young man sighed in frustration. "Yes, but why do you tell this of me?"  
  
"You have a strength that no other has. Make sure you go to the right side. For the dark side only has heartache and pain in store. No matter if the dark side gets all the elements, if that is what happens then the earth will end in pain and suffering, torture; the worst things imaginable. Do some reading from this book that I give you it may or may not help you on your mission, but just incase. Aries do not fail, please."  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
"I know more than you could possible think of. Now promise me!" the old voice echoed through the small tiny compartment.  
  
A hushed whispered followed. "I promise."  
  
"Do not let the dark side prevail!"  
  
Just as Aries lifted the veil to see the old priest he vanished into thin air. A small ripple of where the old man had been was all that was left.  
  
Aries walked out of the Catholic Church and with the Element book in hand, began to read:  
  
~*~ In the witches' view of the universe, all things are made up off our elements: Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. All animals, plants, stones, emotions, inanimate objects, and energies are combinations of these elements.as, of course, the human race is. Everything has its own unique blend of the four elements in it; everything that has a substance has earth in it; everything that has energy in it has fire; everything that flows and/or has feelings has water; and everything that involves sound, thinking, or communication has air in it. ~*~  
  
"Witches? How am I to believe this if these things do not exist? It talks about the elements not as people. How am I to know..."  
  
A dark wave of a shadow engulfed Aries reading light. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said a tall dark man with eyes like a predator on the prowl.  
  
"Vermin master," a scratchy voice informed.  
  
The deeper softer voice sounded irritated. " I can see that, you fool!"  
  
"What shall we do with him? I'm rather thirsty master."  
  
"No, not this time. I think we will start our clan now. Starting with the son of the king. Aries, how are you? Are you ready to become immortal and walk among the creatures of the night?" came the arrogant male voice.  
  
"Who are you? I demand to..." Aries never got to finish his sentence.  
  
"Did you hear that? He demanded me." Medium length fingers outstretch into the light and then went back into darkness.  
  
"We must kill him now master, drink his blood till the last drop and I will bathe you in it. For the blood of a royal is so delightful."  
  
"NO. We will change him and make him the most vicious of all. I will begin my family."  
  
The man floated toward Aries and called a young, elegant, women out of the never-ending shadows.  
  
"My daughter." The young man gestured.  
  
"Trinity is the most beautiful women in the world." Came the faithful eerie servants voice.  
  
"Women? She looks like a mere child, than a woman. As do you sir."  
  
"True, but she is a women. Twenty to be exact, you see, she stopped aging when she was 17. I, well I'm over a thousand years old." Came the voice. "And now my daughter will change you into a creature of the night, where you will kill to survive."  
  
Trinity pounced on Aries and dug her extended teeth into the soft patch of skin on the left side of his neck. Aries screamed as pain ripped through him and just as blackness began to seep in, Aries thought to himself, *Immortal, well at least I'll live forever. *  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
This story is extremely cheesy, so when you review don't be too harsh 'kay?! 


	2. Part One

The little note down below will be in every part. So don't complain about it please!  
  
This is not a PG-13 story.it does have sex in it. A lot of you have all ready read it. I've changed the point of view to 3rd person if you haven't noticed, I wasn't happy with the 1st person point of view. I'll leave it as PG-13 until I get to the sex parts. So you might want to start checking the 'R's.  
  
Part one: 1,795 years later.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen...I give you the class of 2004!"  
  
"Yah!" Loud screams engulfed the air.  
  
We threw our green caps up in the air as we signaled our final days of high school.  
  
"Kia!!! We finally made it. After all these years," Gia sighed happily.  
  
"I know! Do you want one?" Kia asked offering a candy apple sucker; knowing full well that Gia despised them.  
  
With a distasteful look on her smooth face Gia spoke in disgust. "Ugh, I don't know how you eat those things. There so...ick."  
  
"I'd like to think of them as 'ish'" Kia smiled as she saw the confused look cross of Gia's face  
  
"What the hell is ish?"  
  
"In my personal dictionary it's a three letter word meaning 'Yummy'" Kia popped the caramel colored with mixed green hard candy back into her mouth and sucked.  
  
"What? Oh wait, you know what, just don't even answer that." Gia shook her head in amazement at her best friend.  
  
"What are we going to do on our first day of freedom?" Kia spoke around her sucker as she pulled off her green and blue gown from the graduation ceremony.  
  
Underneath she had on a very sophisticated outfit, which consisted of a pink and white tie-dyed shirt that had a very small squared 'v' shape up by the neck. It was short and showed of her tan belly. Along with the shirt were a pair of thigh length jean shorts with the drawstring wrapped up around her stomach forming an 'x'. Completing the simple outfit were a pair of new balance tennis shoes.  
  
"K, you know, tradition says to look classy at a graduation, not trashy!" Gia spoke as she noticed Kia's outfit.  
  
"Of course. It is classy, in my point of view. Anyhow what shall we do tonight?"  
  
Gia glanced at her well manicured, clear colored, nails and said. "Well how about The Black Iris?"  
  
Kia smiled and put on her innocent act. "My mommy told me to never ever go there."  
  
Gia glanced up and a small-confused grin crept up on to her face. "Are you serious? Because I mean, that's never stopped you before!"  
  
"You know you are so right. What was I thinking?" Kia did a fake laugh.  
  
Gia, getting an idea, spoke with a hopeful gleam in her eye. "Maybe you could ask Fabian to come?"  
  
"Why?" Kia asked suspiciously.  
  
Getting all huffy Gia whispered harshly. "You know perfectly well why!"  
  
"Okay, okay, I have guts and you don't, is practically what you're saying right?" Kia grinned.  
  
Gia looked down at her toe sandals. "Well no, not exactly."  
  
Gia had worn a black shimmered dress that was very form fitting with a pair of spaghetti straps crisscrossing over her back. Her hair dark hair was piled in small ringlets on top of her head, and she had worn black, toe-chunked sandals.  
  
Kia fiddled with her birthmark that was just a little underneath her shorts. "Sure whatever you say."  
  
Gia sighed, and then suddenly began to speak frantically. "Look there he is! Go ask him. God, he is so cute!"  
  
"Please! Fine, fine, but you owe, biggins!" Kia replied as she started to walk over.  
  
Gia has had a crush on Fabian since he had transferred here about seven years ago. Or so Kia was told, she had only been in this town for three years. If Kia remembered right she had come right when a girl named Poppy North had died from pancreatic cancer. Kia had guess that Gia hadn't really known Poppy, but knew her. Anyhow Gia never really had the guts to ask him out, even though Gia could have had anyone she wanted.  
  
As Kia began to approach, she saw Fabian look up. He was sideways towards her, on his side, but Kia could tell when Fabian noticed her. It was the usual male response. Even though Kia couldn't see his eyes, she knew he was already on the fourth step. She could tell by the pause and the angle of the head. It was a simple equation really, male sees female, studies, considers, and decides.  
  
Kia walked up holding her head high and her face straight ahead. "So, Fabian, what are you doing tonight?"  
  
With his ten minute grin he said, "Depends on who wants to know."  
  
Fabian had one of those extremely slow smiles, that took about ten minutes to become full blown, but by the time it was full on, more than likely the person it was set on would be drooling.  
  
Fastening her body as close to his as possible she turned her body into him and faced towards Gia.  
  
"You see that girl? The one with the red hair tipped in gold, the one with the amazing deep green eyes? Yeah you see her. She wants to know."  
  
"Well damn, and to think I thought I was as lucky to get you interested. In that case I'm busy." He spoke teasingly.  
  
Kia looked at him in horror: "What? You can't be serious!"  
  
That ten-minute grin started creeping. "I'm kidding. What'd she have in mind" He asked as he looked her up and down, appreciating.  
  
"Well not only she, but me too. We want to go to the Black Iris. Ever hear of it?" Kia asked.  
  
"Why do you want to go there?" Fabian questioned with a hint of fascination in his voice.  
  
Running her hand along her face, and down to the side of her stomach, she spoke seductively. "Well our mommy's said we couldn't."  
  
Fabian grinned evilly. "Rebels hmm."  
  
"You know it!"  
  
For a second Kia thought she saw Fabian's eyes flash a silver color. "Okay, I'll see you there?"  
  
Getting out of the flirty state Kia answered. "Sure hon."  
  
"Bye." Fabian spoke.  
  
He smiled again with a look in his eyes, that Kia wasn't sure either meant, time-for-some-fun or you-have-no-idea-what-your-in-for.  
  
Puzzled, Kia turned around and headed back towards Gia.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
This story is extremely cheesy, so when you review don't be too harsh 'kay?! 


	3. Part Two

The little note down below will be in every part. So don't complain about it please!  
  
This is not a PG-13 story.it does have sex in it. A lot of you have all ready read it. I've changed the point of view to 3rd person if you haven't noticed, I wasn't happy with the 1st person point of view. I'll leave it as PG-13 until I get to the sex parts. So you might want to start checking the 'R's.  
  
Part Two:  
  
"Well, what did he say?" Gia asked impatiently.  
  
Kia gave her an exasperated look. "What do you think?"  
  
"Yes! Oh I love you!" Gia hollered and hugged her.  
  
"Oh Gia thanks, but you know I don't go that way!"  
  
Gia grunted and punched Kia in the arm.  
  
"Hey, that hurt fartass! Seriously though, did you ever doubt me?" Kia questioned arrogantly.  
  
Gia pursed her lips together. "More than once."  
  
"Ouch, hiss, calm down she-cat."  
  
"Now he probably is going to be all hot and bothered by you now, you slut. What was all that flirting and err.groping? She-kitten!" Gia spoke playfully.  
  
"I can deal with that. Kittens are so cute. I'm the slut? Miss oh- god-I-need-him-now, as you felt yourself up!"  
  
Gia glared and tried not to smile. "I had a little too much to drink that night!"  
  
"Sure, just be glad Nick was there instead of Fabian. Poor Nick, you practically made him swallow his tongue when you thought he was Fabian and you sat on his lap and started dirty dancing, sitting on his lap. He called me the next day saying how he had to take the coldest shower of his life! It was great!"  
  
"Oh god, you know he liked it. I bet that night when he had closed his eyes and leaned his head back that he was wishing it had been you!" Gia intercepted.  
  
"What? No way, Nick and I aren't like that, were just friends." Kia shook her head as the started walking in the parking lot. "You know, I think I'm going to skip track tonight. Even though I need the work out."  
  
"I can't believe you signed up for track, you don't need it, you're perfect the way you are. You're like the healthiest person I've ever met. You're almost like a vegetarian for god's sake!  
  
"Yes, but if I didn't have track I couldn't look like this and I eat meat, I just do it once in a while!"  
  
"True, I guess, especially with the way you eat." Gia put in slyly.  
  
If Kia were a cat you could have probably had seen her ears perk up. "How do I eat?"  
  
"Like a damn pig." Gia laughed at Kia's face.  
  
As they came across their cars, both on the opposite side of the parking places, they separated.  
  
"Well see you tonight. Come over and we'll get ready together." Kia hollered across the way.  
  
"Cool, okay bye!"  
  
Kia jumped into her car, not even bothering to open the door. Guys do it all the time, so why couldn't she. The black eclipse had been a gift for her eighteenth birthday, which was on October 31.  
  
When Kia turned on the car the first thing she did was head towards the stereo and put the dial on the only station she ever listened too.  
  
"What a great song!"  
  
It was Forsaken by David Draiman.  
  
~*~ I'm over it! You see I'm falling in the vast abyss... Clouded by memories of the past... At last.I see  
  
I hear it fading I can't speak it, Or else you will dig my grave You fear them finding, always whining... Take my hand now be alive! ~*~  
  
Kia threw her hands up in the air and swinging them above her head, as she got lost in the music.  
  
~*~You see I cannot be forsaken, Because I'm not the only one, We walk amongst you feeding, raping... Must we hide from everyone? ~*~  
  
This was an extremely good song, it was hard rock and soft at the same time, which was a good mixture.  
  
Suddenly a booming voice yelled. "HEY!"  
  
"Holy cow!" Kia jerked back.  
  
She looked over to see Nick leaning over the passenger seat.  
  
"Nick! That was not funny!" Kia yelled.  
  
"Kia can I get a ride?" He asked smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Damnit Nick. Yes, get in."  
  
~*~I'm over it. Why can't we be together, embrace it, Sleeping so long, taking off the mask, At last.I see  
  
I feel this fading I can't speak it, Or else you will dig my grave, You fear them finding, always whining... Take my hand now be alive! ~*~  
  
Just as Nick got in, Kia pulled out, and gunned the car, screeching it out of the parking look.  
  
With the music still blaring Kia started singing while she shook her head from side to side.  
  
~*~You see I cannot be forsaken, Because I'm not the only one, We walk amongst you feeding, raping... Must we hide from everyone? You see I cannot be forsaken, Because I'm not the only one, We walk amongst you feeding, raping... Must we hide from everyone?  
  
Everyone... Everyone. ~*~  
  
When the song ended Nick reached over to turn it down.  
  
Kia glanced over at Nick in amazement. "Hey, you ask for a ride I can handle that, but when you start turning down my radio. No, that's a big no-no."  
  
Nick looked at her like she was nuts. "Gees Kia, I just want to talk."  
  
"So talk."  
  
Nick is cute in a weird, friendly way He had an assortment of colored hair, with the greenest eyes, more green than Gia's. They were so green that it reminded Kia of a black panther. He has good body to. Nice and athletic, with strong features, lips to die for, and a straight nose. Yeah he's more than cute he's gorgeous.  
  
Nick was one of her best friends she shouldn't be thinking this way. Kia struggled with her thoughts.  
  
"So..." Nick started.  
  
"So?" Kia looked into the review mirror and switched lanes.  
  
"Um are you busy tonight?"  
  
"Actually, Gia, Fabian, and I are going somewhere, to The Black Iris. Why?" Kia glanced back at Nick.  
  
"Just asking. The Black Iris? Why The Black Iris?" Nick asked with a hint of suspicion in his voice.  
  
"No reason, I guess because Gia picked it. Do you want to come?" Kia turned the car left.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." Nick sighed in what seemed like relief.  
  
Kia shook her head amused. "You're a trip Nicky!"  
  
Nick pretended to scowl. "Don't call me that Kiara!"  
  
"Hey now..." Kia warned playfully.  
  
They looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"So we'll probably meet you there. Around, lets say nine?"  
  
"That's fine." Nick looked out his window.  
  
"Do you remember the last time we went out, you know when Gia picked what we wanted to do? We ended up spying on Fabian the whole night! That was wretched. I got the biggest bug bite on my butt. Oh I was so uncomfortable!"  
  
Nick laughed. "She can't help it if she's totally obsessed."  
  
"I keep on telling her that it's not healthy. She says she's in love with him. Every time I tell her love isn't worth it. I mean even if they do end up getting together and stay with each other, in the long run she'll end up pregnant while he runs off with his new squeeze."  
  
"Why isn't love worth it? And you should pass judgment on someone you don't know very well!" Nick informed.  
  
"Never mind. The basic fact is, he's a guy, it's in a guys nature to cheat."  
  
"This wouldn't happen to be about your dad cheating on your mom now would it?"  
  
Kia shrugged.  
  
"Kia, you'll your going to find a guy who would never even think of cheating on you. Who will love you with every once of his being. I promise you that!"  
  
Kia looked at him and smiled a little. "Where do you want me to drop you off at?"  
  
"Black Iris. Got some business there. You should tell Gia she's in danger around Fabian." Nick whispered the last part.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing. Are you sure you guys want to go to The Black Iris?"  
  
"What is with you lately?"  
  
"Just looking out for my favorite humans."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Bye Kia."  
  
"Later."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Nick and Fabian~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Fabian, what are you doing asking Kia and Gia to come here?" Nick demanded to know  
  
"Hey Nick, nice to see you too." Fabian spoke sarcastically.  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"I'm just going to have a taste. Been wanting to all year." Fabian paused and looked at his friend Nick. "Don't worry I won't taste Kia you can have her. Although, she is hot, she turns me on."  
  
"If you touch Kia..."  
  
"Hey, I'm not going to. Gia's just as good." Fabian smiled as her image enveloped his mind.  
  
Satisfied with Fabian's answer Nick relaxed. "Okay, don't take too much though.  
  
"You do know that you and Kia stand a chance in hell don't you? I mean NO guy has ever stood a chance against Kia."  
  
"I know. I can't believe she's never had a boyfriend with the way she looks. The guys at her old school must have been freaks."  
  
Kia had moved here about three years ago.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Fabian agreed. "I'm surprised not only the human boys didn't try anything."  
  
"You think she'll let me get close enough to." Nick started to ask.  
  
"No, I don't, not at all." Fabian smiled at the look on Nicks' face.  
  
"I'll just have to hypnotize her." Nick sighed.  
  
Fabian loved this. "I guess you will."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Kia's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Kia walked in the door to her house she dropped her purse on the ground. "Mom I'm home!"  
  
"Hey baby. I'm so proud of you. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your graduation." Kia's mother said apologetically.  
  
Kia smiled down at her mom who was lying on her bed. "It's okay mamma."  
  
"How are Gia and Nick?"  
  
"As psycho as can be. If that's possible." Kia mumbled.  
  
"Kia, honey, when are you going to go on a date with Nick, with anyone actually?"  
  
"NICK? No way! Nick and I are just friends. What is with everyone lately? I'm not crushin on Nick, nor is he on me!" Kia threw her hands up in exasperation.  
  
"That's not how he sees it." Kia's mother pushed.  
  
"What are you talking about? Oh never mind, anyway, mom you know I don't want to go on any dates. I mean no offense, but look what happened between you and Dad!"  
  
She looked down and shook her head.  
  
"I know, but why won't you go out? You're beautiful. Have you ever even been kissed?"  
  
"No, but it doesn't matter momma. I don't need anyone. I'm good all by my lonesome."  
  
"I just wanna see you go on a date and get kissed by a guy before I die. Usually parents are begging their kids to slow down, I'm begging mine to speed up." She shook her head sadly.  
  
"Momma, you're not going to die. You can pull through this cancer." Kia reassured her.  
  
"You have too much hope." She brushed Kia's hair back.  
  
"What's the matter with too much hope?"  
  
"Nothing, can you watch Siena tonight? I need some sleep."  
  
Kia's eyes widened in guilt, "Oh, Mom, I made plans with Nick and Gia."  
  
"Oh, okay. Siena and I'll just do a movie night. She only has a week left of school. I think I'm going to let her stay home so we can have a cuddle day. You too K, don't make any plans tomorrow."  
  
"Dealio!" Kia smiled down at her mom.  
  
"What time are you planning on coming home?"  
  
"Around 12:00?" Kia asked.  
  
"1:00 is fine."  
  
"Thanks. I have to go call Gia."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Gia's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kia is so beautiful." Sighed the lovesick thirteen-year-old boy.  
  
"Hey, Quest, I think you should tell her that you like her." Gia teased.  
  
Quest looked at her like she was nuts. "Are you crazy, and have her laugh at me?"  
  
Sighing Gia went into big sister mode. "Quest, Quest, Quest, if no one at our school stands a chance with her maybe you do."  
  
"I'm only thirteen, and she's seventeen. No way would I stand a chance. Anyway, maybe I could be the first guy to kiss her. You think?" Quest asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah sure Quest." Gia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey, it's good to dream a little."  
  
Gia looked at her little brother. "A little? You're blowing it way out of proportion."  
  
"Thanks for the encouragement sis." Quest walked away.  
  
"No problem bro. Hey could you answer the phone?" She said when the phone started ringing.  
  
Quest huffed and mumbled, something about have to do everything, and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Quest, is Gia there?" came Kia's voice.  
  
"Hi, Kia." he said in his dreamy voice.  
  
Gia, who had been listening from the other room, jumped up from where she had seated herself.  
  
"Give it to me. Hey K what's up?"  
  
"Well, Nick's coming with us tonight," Kia informed.  
  
"To the Black Iris?" Gia twirled the phone cord around her finger.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Yeah sure. He can come that way I'll have Fabio all to myself." Gia giggled with happiness.  
  
"So I'll see you around six? You're coming over to my house to get ready right?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"Hey you wanna call Fabian or you want me too?"  
  
"Um, um, um, um, um, you know? Why do you need to call him? I'll just choke up you know?"  
  
"Okay, I'll do it. Calling him to tell him Nick will be coming."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kia calling Fabian~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Fabian?" Came a soft gentle voice.  
  
"Hey Kia." Fabian smiled into the phone.  
  
"Kay, so um Nick's coming too. I, a, just thought you should know."  
  
"He is huh?" Fabian put disappointment in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, so you'll have Gia all to yourself!" Kia laughed.  
  
"Really? Well, I should be all excited." He said.  
  
"Well aren't you?"  
  
"More than you know!" Fabian reassured.  
  
"Peachy. So we'll see you guys at the club, around seven?"  
  
"Sure, bye then, oh and Kia?" Fabian spoke.  
  
"Yes?" Kia put the phone back to her ear.  
  
"Don't wear any turtle necks or any of the stuff you usually wear."  
  
Sighing heavily, she said "And what's wrong with the stuff I usually were?"  
  
"Well, it's not exactly this clubs a-a dress wear, and I want to see you and Gia in something sexy and tight, so does Nick."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Would you, please?" Fabian begged.  
  
"I don't have anything sexy." Kia stated trying to get out of it. "Did you see that outfit I wore today? Well, that's as sexy and revealing as my wardrobe goes."  
  
"Kia, honey, you are hopeless. I'll send my sister over to your house and she can jazz you and Gia up a bit alright?"  
  
"Um, sure I guess." Kia said uneasily.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Fabian smiled at Nick.  
  
"Be prepared to get your mind blown away!"  
  
Fabian grinned wildly. Nick sighed, impatiently waiting for seven o'clock to hurry up.  
  
"Hey I've got to go. See you at seven."  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
This story is extremely cheesy, so when you review don't be too harsh 'kay?! That's all for today. I'll post three more chapters up tomorrow! 


	4. Part Three

The little note down below will be in every part. So don't complain about it please!  
  
This is not a PG-13 story.it does have sex in it. A lot of you have all ready read it. I've changed the point of view to 3rd person if you haven't noticed, I wasn't happy with the 1st person point of view. I'll leave it as PG-13 until I get to the sex parts. So you might want to start checking the 'R's.  
  
Second note: LANGUAGE is going to be showing itself a lot more, --err I think anyhow. I'm not exactly sure when the rating will be changed, but all the readers will get a head up! Enjoy!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Redaura ~ 'preciate the comments, I like this version a lot better; I've done/will be doing this with all of them. Only because it's been like a year and my writing style, I think anyway, has changed just bit for the better.  
  
E-mailer:  
  
Jennifer Sebastian ~ I hope you continue to read this series. I'm happy to say, the reason why I was late posting up the next three parts, was because I was working ferociously on ALL NEW parts to Water! My ideas are flowing a mile a minute so I hope, I hope, all the readers are/will be satisfied.  
  
Marie ~ Even though I e-mailed you the bad news that Ttales was the only place where I actually had the two out of three stories that I have finished archived. I'm sorry, but they'll all be posted up on ff.net. I wasn't going to because of the NC-17 restriction, but when I found out that people were just lowering the rating, I figure my sex scenes aren't too wordy and graphic so it'd be fine. Keep reading!  
  
Part three:  
  
Kia galloped into the kitchen where her sister was preparing to make a carrot cake at seven, like Kia had promised.  
  
"Siena are you ready to make that carrot cake for school? I'm going out tonight."  
  
"Oh, alright." Siena sighed.  
  
"Gees, don't look all doom-and-gloom over there. You could always have Quest help you again."  
  
"No way! Last time he helped me we almost burned down the house. Anyway you are the best cook in the world."  
  
"Got to love thirteen-year-old sisters," Kia smiled happily at the compliment.  
  
"I know!" Siena spoke so forcefully that Kia burst into laughter.  
  
" Okay, we need carrots, mayonnaise, sugar, flour and."  
  
1 hour later...  
  
Kia looked down at herself. From head to foot all she could see were splashes of white flower scattered over her.  
  
"Gees Si look at us, we're covered in flour."  
  
"It's fun cooking with you," Siena giggled.  
  
"Ha I know." Kia smiled down at her sister and smoothed her hair down.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door. Siena ran to answer it.  
  
Kia started going after her. "No I'll get it!"  
  
Siena squealed in delight as she realized her sister was trying to beat her. Just as Kia began to catch up Siena dropped, and from a lot of experience on her baseball field, slid on her knees, on the hardwood floor, and slid into home plate or rather opening the door.  
  
Flushed with excitement, and still on her knees Siena looked up. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Hi, I'm here for Kia," said the beautiful girl as she smiled down at Siena. "I'm Fabian's sister Lilac. Call me lil though."  
  
"Hi, that's me. All right. Hey Gia," Kia said as she saw her walk up the drive.  
  
Two hours later...  
  
Lilac made the girls takes a long luxurious bath. Kia bathed in Chamomile and Rosemary, Gia bathed Lavender and Patchouli. When it was time to do the make up Gia had volunteered to go first.  
  
"Well, Gia I think this will be the first time that Phoebe Carter will ever hear the word 'Competition'," Kia grinned.  
  
Gia rolled her eyes. "Oh please."  
  
"No, I'm serious." Kia turned her towards the mirror.  
  
"Wow, I do look amazing," She said as she looked at herself.  
  
"Told you," Kia spoke smugly.  
  
"If I look this good, wait until Lil does you, you'll look amazing." As she spoke she never once took her eyes off herself.  
  
"Not really, but..."  
  
Gia grunted. "Oh, come on."  
  
"Okay, I think you guys are about my size," came Lilac's voice who had been digging through her pile of neatly hung clothes she had brought over..  
  
"Me your size? " Kia asked as she looked at Lilac's tiny figure.  
  
Lilac looked at Kia and examined her. "Yeah, will start with Gia since her make-up is already done."  
  
Lilac put Gia in a midnight blue, sleeveless, leather top, and the same color leather pants. She looked like she had blue skin. That's how tight it was.  
  
She looked amazing. Her red hair was blown dry without using a brush, so it was like wild, hanging loosely around her bare shoulders. Her gold tips brightened the color of her caramel skin. Her green eyes looked like a panthers eyes. They sort of glowed. Her figure was perfect in her outfit. To finish off the look Lilac put this silver powder on her chin and forehead to make her face look more defined. She looked beautiful. Dark, mysterious like.  
  
Lilac gazed at her handy work, smiled, brushed her hands together and then looked at Kia. "Well, it's your turn now."  
  
"You aren't going to put anything like that on me are you?" Kia looked worried.  
  
Lilac grinned with a confused expression "Maybe, why?"  
  
"She's practically naked!" Kia hollered.  
  
Lilac looked exasperated "So? Since she's trying to impress my brother she'll needs to show a little skin."  
  
"I'm not trying to impress anyone so, I don't need to show my skin." Kia informed.  
  
Lilac smiled and shook her head. "Wrong again sweet stuff."  
  
"Sweet stuff?" Kia looked at her shocked.  
  
"Come on, your turn for make up." Lilac gestured to the chair, hurrying her up.  
  
She started with the base then with the blush.  
  
"There, there," Kia struggled, trying to pull her face away.  
  
"Would you stop!" Lilac spit out, frustrated.  
  
"I think you're putting to much on." Kia said hyperventilating.  
  
"I'm not, I know what I'm doing." Lilac told her.  
  
"Oh, yeah and I'm Santa Claus." Kia sighed heavily.  
  
"Then you must be. Didn't you see what I did to Gia?"  
  
"I did, but she didn't need as much work done." Kia struggled to keep her voice steady.  
  
"Whatever. There, done. Can't look at yourself yet though. Got to put you in some clothes." Lilac flustered around the room.  
  
She put Kia into an 'I Love Me' black shirt that had a backless back, with a pair of black straps that tied around her waist. Then she gave my some leather pants that had navy blue leather pieces of strap crisscrossing up the sides of the pant legs.  
  
"Okay, done."  
  
Kia looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
*Wow! I look amazing. * She thought to herself.  
  
Her copper colored hair was shaped around her face. Her brown eyes and olive colored skin seemed to glow. Kia thought she looked like a movie star. Amazing.  
  
"Amazing!" Kia whispered in awe. "Although, these are a little tight. How do you breathe in these things?" Kia adjusted the leather pants.  
  
"It's easy, amazing is right!" said Lil thoroughly pleased with her handy work. "God, I'm so good it's scary!"  
  
"Kia, Lilac made you look better than you already did. If that's possible." Gia agreed silently with what Lilac said.  
  
" Kia, did you ever think about going into modeling?" Lilac asked looking her up and down.  
  
Lilac finally started to feel the amazement at the fact that she had barely done anything. Just a little make up and a hot outfit and this girl was a knockout. One look and she could take your breath away.  
  
"No. I'm not into that kind of thing. And anyway, I'm not skinny enough." Kia lifted her arms and turned slightly as she looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Four words come to mind when I think of you Kia." Came Lilac's voice.  
  
"Oh, really and what are they?" Kia asked as she turned to look at her.  
  
"Cautious, premeditative, conventional, and dependable." Lilac smiled.  
  
Gia looked at Lilac. "Where did that come from?"  
  
"I don't know, just got me thinking." She shrugged. "Hey, what is that on your stomach?"  
  
"Oh, my birthmark?" Kia asked as she straightened up a bit too look down at it.  
  
"One crazy birthmark." Lilac said as she moved the leather pants too look at it more.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The birthmark was on Kia's lower area of her stomach. It was a burgundy red that was odd looking. It was a curvy line that curled at the end, underneath that line was kind of in the shape of an eye, and then underneath that was this sort of parenthesis looking shape, but up side down.  
  
"It looks good though with the outfit, so don't worry about it." Lilac informed. "It kind of gives an even more exotic look."  
  
"Ready?" Gia asked anxiously.  
  
"Sure thing. Hey Lil, want to come?" Kia questioned.  
  
"Thanks, but I'm meeting my friends there. I will take a lift though." She said as she looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
She looked perfect.  
  
"Wait a second though, I can't go there looking like this!" Kia screeched.  
  
"And why not?" Lilac looked at her as she put her hands on her slender rounded hips.  
  
"I-I look like a whore!" Kia's eyes widened.  
  
"You do not. Take in mind that I wear that stuff daily. You're... "  
  
"But..." Kia started to argue.  
  
"You look fine. Now lets go get in the car and go," Gia hustled us.  
  
"Fine, fine. Mom, I'm going now okay?" Kia said as she walked down stairs.  
  
"Alright, have fun Angel." She called out.  
  
"Bye," and they all walked out heading towards the Black Iris.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
This story is extremely cheesy, so when you review don't be too harsh 'kay?! Again I apologize for the delay.I do however have a good reason, I've been working on more parts for Water. Get excited maybe just a little? 


	5. Part Four

The little note down below will be in every part. So don't complain about it please!  
  
This is not a PG-13 story.it does have sex in it. A lot of you have all ready read it. I've changed the point of view to 3rd person if you haven't noticed, I wasn't happy with the 1st person point of view. I'll leave it as PG-13 until I get to the sex parts. So you might want to start checking the 'R's.  
  
Second note: LANGUAGE is going to be showing itself a lot more, --err I think anyhow. I'm not exactly sure when the rating will be changed, but all the readers will get a head up! Enjoy!  
  
Part Four:  
  
"Wow, this place looks kind of freaky," Kia said as she really looked at the place for the first time.  
  
There was a huge black iris on the sign with a vine of thorns running around it. It looked like a haunted mansion.  
  
*It could collapse any moment. *  
  
It looked really unsteady.  
  
"Isn't this supposed to be the club of the century? Like the best one around the world?" Gia asked looking at in horror.  
  
"Yeah," said Lilac with a funny look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong? And why is it so quite?" Kia asked  
  
"Nothing I just wondered how you two knew that. You'll see that it isn't so quiet inside," Lilac informed.  
  
They opened the huge door.  
  
It was metal! A dark, not black, but close enough, like a metallic color. It wasn't shiny, but a little tarnished. Kia guessed that was the word for it. She expected to go right into the dance floor, or through security, but that wasn't the case at all. There was a steep staircase that spiraled down. It was like eight flights of stairs put together, long ways to go. On the way down, there were a whole lot of, what looked like, pictures from a long while ago. There was a man in them and a girl. Father and daughter, I'm guessing. They were so beautiful. Beautiful wasn't even the word. Kia didn't think there was a word for what these people look likes, the owners most likely.  
  
"I didn't realize that it was possible for humans to look like that!" Kia said out loud.  
  
"Maybe not for humans," Lilac murmured.  
  
"What was that Lil?" asked Gia.  
  
"Oh, nothing," she smirked.  
  
"How much longer, anyway?" Gia asked impatiently.  
  
Right when she said that they ran into yet another metal door that looked exactly the same as the one that they had entered in. Except for one thing, there was like an ancient writing or something on the door. It was formed into a picture what looked like a cat fang or something and the last of the words were below the fang. They formed what looked like a drop of blood or a teardrop. From the picture Kia made the assumption that it was a drop of blood.  
  
She walked up to the door and reached for the doorknob, but soon found out there wasn't any.  
  
"How are we supposed to get in?" Kia asked, "There's no door handle."  
  
"Knock three times," Lilac told her.  
  
"Okay," Kia shrugged.  
  
She knocked three times and yanked her hand back, for the force of her knock and her hand encountering the door had stung. A little slot at eye view flew open. Scaring Kia and Gia so that they jumped back with their hands over their chests.  
  
"Password?" said this funny looking fellow with beady black eyes.  
  
"Password?!" Kia said confused.  
  
"Trinity," said Lilac.  
  
"Hey Lilac, didn't see you there. Who've you got with you," said the beady- eyed guy with interest as he opened the gigantic door.  
  
"Not for you Ulf," Lilac said disgustedly.  
  
"I was just asking their names," he said in a squeaky, scared voice.  
  
"I'm Kia," she stuck out a hand to shake his.  
  
"Ulf," the guy smiled in a way that made Kia extremely uncomfortable.  
  
She yanked her hand out of his and walked to catch up with Gia and Lilac.  
  
Whoa, that guys voice was annoying. As Kia caught up with Gia and Lilac, she suddenly remembered what she was wearing and wrapped her arms, self- consciously, around her stomach.  
  
*I need to find Nick. * She thought to herself and then became confused at it.  
  
They walked through the door and bright, bright lights, and the sound of blaring music met them. Whoa, they were so bright; the music was loud as well. Pounding. It was raw, hard music, the kind you can just go wild with. Kia had a feeling she'd go deaf for a couple of days after this.  
  
People were all over the place. There wasn't a spot that you could go with out being crowded. As they walked in further the lights were brighter and more colorful. Smoke was everywhere, like a haze of it over their heads. She could practically see it rising.  
  
Another thing Kia realized, was that these people were unearthly beautiful, and so young. Kia looked at Lilac and realized that she was just like her brother and Nick, just like the rest of the people in the club. Lilac had shiny black hair, with eyes that were like a yellow blue. Her body was perfect. Nice and curvy. Her lips were a blood red and her skin was extremely pale.  
  
Fabian didn't look much different except that he was a male. He had the hair and the eyes. Nice face too, but pale. Nick was the opposite of Fabian and Lilac, but still he held the unearthly beauty. He had hair that was all sorts of colors, gold, blonde, brown, and red. His eyes were amazing. They were a metallic green with little gray specks dotted in them. Nice sculpted body.  
  
Just as Kia was finishing her thinking, which seems impossible in this place, someone wrapped there very, very, very strong arms around my waist and whispered in my ear.  
  
"Wanna dance angel?" flowed a slow seductive voice.  
  
Thank God it was Nick.  
  
"Depends," Kia smiled and laid the back of her head on his shoulder.  
  
"On what?" He tightened his arms around her waist.  
  
"On you letting me get into your jacket so I don't feel so naked," Kia said with desperation.  
  
"What?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"I feel really uncomfortable. Can I borrow you and your coat?" Kia emphasized her meaning.  
  
"How exactly shall we do that?" he said in an awkward voice, not sure of what she wanted.  
  
"Like this..." Kia started to show him what she meant.  
  
She turned towards him, opened his coat, turned back around, slipped her arms inside the sleeves, with his arms still in it, placed her backside against his front side, when she did this she could have sworn she heard Nick grunt in pleasure, men, (shakes head disapprovingly), and zipped it up over both of them.  
  
Gia was looking at her friend in amusement.  
  
"You are completely nuts!" she laughed could over the crowd.  
  
"What? I can't hear you," Kia hollered back.  
  
"She said, 'You are completely nuts.'" said Nick in my ear.  
  
"Not really, I just don't like the feeling of being naked in a big crowd," Kia screamed back at her.  
  
To Nick, Kia asked, " Are you okay with this?"  
  
"I'm very okay with this," he said in a husky voice.  
  
"Please tell me that's a flash light?" Kia groaned.  
  
"Not a chance," he spoke with full-blown humor in his voice.  
  
"Well, you're going to have to deal with it until I'm comfortable. Just don't rub against me," Kia said smiling.  
  
"What the hell are you guys doing?" said Fabian as he walked over to them.  
  
"Don't ask," said Gia coming up behind him.  
  
Kia unzipped the jacket and flashed Fabian with what she was wearing.  
  
Fabian choked. "Damn!"  
  
He tried to get another look, but Kia had zipped it back up.  
  
"I'm envious!" he spoke to Nick who smiled wildly, "Hey Gia, want to get in my coat?"  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
This story is extremely cheesy, so when you review don't be too harsh 'kay?! 


	6. Part Five

The little note down below will be in every part. So don't complain about it please!  
  
This is not a PG-13 story.it does have sex in it. A lot of you have all ready read it. I've changed the point of view to 3rd person if you haven't noticed, I wasn't happy with the 1st person point of view. I'll leave it as PG-13 until I get to the sex parts. So you might want to start checking the 'R's.  
  
Second note: LANGUAGE is going to be showing itself a lot more, --err I think anyhow. I'm not exactly sure when the rating will be changed, but all the readers will get a head up! Enjoy!  
Part Five:  
  
"Hey Gia, lets go," Fabian pulled her and out to the dance floor.  
  
When they were gone Nick said, "Gia looks good."  
  
"She does doesn't she," Kia said, thankful that because they were so close that they didn't have to yell.  
  
They weren't really moving, just standing and swaying.  
  
"You know, if you'd let me see what you look like I could say the same to you," he said hinting that she should get out of his coat.  
  
"Are you saying that you don't like me in your coat with you?" She teased and acted hurt at the same time.  
  
"No way, I love you in my coat with me, I just wanna see what a magnificent job Lilac did to you," he smiled and kissed the side of her head in a friendly way.  
  
It was a friendly way that sent chills up and down her body, and gave her a warm tingling feeling down in her stomach.  
  
"What makes you so sure that she did a good job?" I questioned.  
  
"Lilac has never not done a good job. She doesn't know how to do a bad job," he said matter of fact.  
  
"Yeah well..." Kia trailed off.  
  
"You're afraid!!!" he stated plan and simple.  
  
"Ah, am not," Kia argued.  
  
"Oh is that right?" he said in his teasing, but determined voice.  
  
"Yeah, that's right," Kia, said steamily.  
  
"I dare you too get out of my coat, go up on the stage and do something that you never have done before," he said, knowing that she had never, ever turned down a dare.  
  
"You idiot, you know I never turn down a dare," Kia pouted.  
  
"That's why I said it," he smirked.  
  
"What's in it for me?" Kia challenged.  
  
Nick lifted his eyebrow and lifted the side of his mouth up in a half grin. "A kiss?"  
  
"Not on your life," Kia said "Something better."  
  
"I'll let you drive my convertible," he said losing his excitement.  
  
Kia perked at this. "Any where?"  
  
"You're pushing it." Nick warned.  
  
Nick never let anyone drive his convertible he barely even drove. He was always saying how precious it was.  
  
"How about all over California?"  
  
"We're in Las Vegas!" he shouted.  
  
"Okay, how about somewhere out of state then?"  
  
"Fine, what did you have in mind?" he said huffily.  
  
"Florida and you've got yourself a deal baby," Kia pushed herself against him.  
  
Kia unzipped the coat, yanked her arms out of the sleeves, and stepped out.  
  
"Wow," was all he said.  
  
"Is that it?" Kia asked in shock.  
  
He lifted his finger. "I'm at a loss for words."  
  
He gazed at her. His eyes wondered, slowly down her body.  
  
"Well God, don't make it so obvious!" Kia threw her hands up.  
  
She walked and pushed through the crowd and went up the stairs towards the band. When she got up on the stage she headed for the singer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~With Gia, Fabian, Lilac, and Nick~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gia looked up as a pounding on the microphone distracted her. "What the hell is Kia doing?"  
  
Just then Kia went up to the singer and started talking to him in his ear. The vampire surprisingly didn't look annoyed. After she was done he pulled his head back, looked at her with fascination, then threw his head back in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Here ya go doll face," he smiled.  
  
"Thanks," said Kia into the microphone.  
  
"Um, hello? Is this thing on?" Kia spoke into the microphone.  
  
It screeched.  
  
"Oh," Kia wailed in shock and pushed it away.  
  
"I dared her to go on to the stage and do something that she's never done before," said Nick.  
  
"You dared her? How clichéd! She's crazy," Gia said.  
  
"She's hot!" Fabian yelled.  
  
Gia glared at him. He shrugged innocently.  
  
"Yeah," was all Nick could say.  
  
All the Night Worlders turned their attention to the human girl, some looking at her like she was nuts, the others looking with pure lust.  
  
*Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. * Nick thought  
  
"Okay, so I had a dare. I'm sure you guys are like yeah, who cares, but anyway, I never, ever turn down a dare. The dare was to come up here and do something that I have never done before. Well, I've never been up on a stage with an amount of over three hundred people staring at me, well about having staring, um.not at my face. Nick Redfern, what I'm going to do is especially for you, since you were the one to give me the dare. The thing is I have no idea what to do. So Nick, I'll let you pick."  
  
The spot light went straight to him.  
  
*Wow, I guess he's well known around here! * Thought Kia.  
  
"I can't believe they're letting her do this," said Lilac in shock to Fabian.  
  
"Say one of you're poems Kia," yelled Gia.  
  
"No!" yelled the crowd.  
  
"Well, okay. A poem it is."  
  
"No, I didn't pick that!" Nick hollered.  
  
"Too late," she said.  
  
The club groaned.  
  
"Oh god come on, it's not that bad. Actually I'm a very good writer." Kia reassured.  
  
Nick smiled at her, and shook his head. She knew exactly what she was doing.  
  
"Here goes:  
  
Fog rolls in on hoar-gray wings, 'Til the night is filled with nameless things, That night in all its' stillness snares, And cloaks the hurts that can't be shared. Beneath these low-clouds dance the fiends, Who act the parts in people's dreams Though bound they are, and rightly so, With morning's light they all will go. As if my life were barren plain, With not a whit of interest deigned, By fiendish actors of the night, Who disappear by morning light. For when, alone, I lay asleep, There are no dreams, my soul to keep."  
  
(I'm not getting money for this, I got it from a web page here it is: )  
  
The crowd was silent. Then the club was roaring with applause. Kia bowed and walked off the stage.  
  
She went straight towards Nick, Gia, and Fabian.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well?" Kia asked in anticipation.  
  
"That was great," Fabian smiled.  
  
"Thanks," Kia said, gratefully.  
  
"Idea! Let's go into the quiet room," said Fabian.  
  
"What's the quiet room?" Gia smiled bumping her into his.  
  
He grinned down at her.  
  
"It's were we go to talk if we need a break from the noise," he gazed at her.  
  
"Not really," Nick whispered, he looked down.  
  
"What?" Kia asked.  
  
"Nothing," he said.  
  
She looked at Nick oddly, wondering what he meant by that last comment.  
  
They headed towards another door, this one metal as well, but it was a reddish color. They went from the loud smoky room that was bright and loud to a red and black room. That had no smoke, and smelled funny, like something rotten.  
  
Kia gagged and grabbed onto Nicks arm who steadied her.  
  
"Maybe we should leave." Nick said uneasily.  
  
Kia and Gia failed to notice the glare he gave Fabian.  
  
"No, that's okay, just what is that rankly smell?" said Gia.  
  
"Oh, wait guys, I'm getting tickled,' Kia said with her hand, the one that wasn't clutching Nicks arm, over her mouth.  
  
*911? *  
  
"What does this mean?" Kia asked herself out loud.  
  
She showed it to the others. Then suddenly it dawned on her.  
  
"Oh no, Momma!" Kia panicked.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Gia.  
  
"I-I-I have to go, guys. I promise I'll make this night up to you," Kia cried out as she started to head for the door.  
  
She went out of the quiet room door and started through the crowd toward the door that led to the spiral stairs.  
  
"Hey, Kia, wait," Kia turned as she heard someone call her.  
  
It was Nick.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, as he got closer to me.  
  
"My mom, I don't have time to explain it. Could you give Gia a ride home for me?" Kia looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, sure, no problem." He said as he saw her eyes start tearing up.  
  
She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him full on the lips. "Thank you, so much!" She put her hand up and brushed the side of his smiling at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
He looked at her with a dazed expression.  
  
Kia turned and started jogging towards the door. Then suddenly she felt an amazingly strong hand wrap around my arm. It yanked me full around. Her hair flew in her face and she looked up to see who it was. Kia paused for a second and looked, not being able to see anything because of the pain that shot through her arm, and then she saw him.  
  
*The guy from the picture! *  
  
He pulled Kia closer, bent down and lifted up the bottom of her shirt.  
  
"Whoa! I'm not that kind of girl buddy," Kia said just as the music stopped.  
  
Everyone turned towards the noise.  
  
"Earth," the man whispered.  
  
"Yeah, this is the Earth. Something that we all live on it isn't that complicated, really. Yeah, right beneath our feet," Kia said frantically trying to get away so she could see if her mother was all right.  
  
"I've been looking for you for 1,795 years," he said.  
  
"Is that possible?" Kia stopped and looked at him, then it suddenly struck her by how amazingly beautiful he was. "You'd be like, you know, dead!"  
  
"You're everything I expected you to be," he said in awe.  
  
"Hey, look, okay, I have to go. You don't have to get all kinky with me. I'm sure there are plenty of girls who'd be willing to do some, um.pretty crazy stuff with such a beautiful guy. You can get off with all your funky little jokes with some other girl kay?" Kia tried to jerk away.  
  
"Listen to me," he said jerking her closer to him and ran his hand through her hair and brushed her cheek. "You will join the dark and be..."  
  
"Ewe, get off of me. I think you need professional help and if you do not let go of my arm right now you will be in the dark, ten feet under in the dark. Get it?"  
  
"You..." He still didn't get the picture as he smiled at her tenderly.  
  
"Huh, Nick!" Kia squirmed as he pulled her even closer.  
  
Nick, who had just heard them talking from a distance away, stopped and looked in awe at the man, "NICK! Ugh." Kia jerked her arm out of his grasp and ran towards the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aries? Shouldn't we go after her?" questioned Trinity.  
  
Looking at her as she departed he said, "No, she'll be back."  
  
"But, we don't have much time and she isn't everything we thought she'd be! The legend said Earth was supposed to be on the dark side. Look at her, her aura is flaming goodness," she said. "This won't be easy, especially since Thierry has found out about them. What if he gets Kia?"  
  
"He won't. She has darkness in her I can see it slowly seeping through those tiny wholes of goodness. She can't deny it." He still had his eyes on where she had departed; only she was gone.  
  
"What if she does?" Trinity asked. "Aries, I think we should at least follow her,"  
  
"Maybe you're right. Okay, lets go," he said.  
  
They walked out.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
This story is extremely cheesy, so when you review don't be too harsh 'kay?! That's it for today. I hope you enjoyed those last three chapters I posted! 


	7. Part Six

The little note down below will be in every part. So don't complain about it please!  
  
This is not a PG-13 story.it does have sex in it. A lot of you have all ready read it. I've changed the point of view to 3rd person if you haven't noticed, I wasn't happy with the 1st person point of view. I'll leave it as PG-13 until I get to the sex parts. So you might want to start checking the 'R's.  
  
Second note: LANGUAGE is going to be showing itself a lot more, --err I think anyhow. I'm not exactly sure when the rating will be changed, but all the readers will get a head up! Enjoy!  
Part Six:  
  
Kia finally go to her car, jumped in, put the keys in the ignition and took off.  
  
"Oh please, let her be okay," Kia moaned heading towards the hospital.  
  
5 miles later (at the hospital).  
  
Instead of taking the elevator Kia ran up the stairs three at a time, dodged into the intensive care area and headed toward the desk.  
  
"Annie Bella? What room is she in?" Kia practically screamed at the women behind the desk.  
  
"Are you Kia Bella?" she replied calmly.  
  
Kia shook her head. "Yes,"  
  
The woman looked up and pointed. "Your sister is in the waiting room."  
  
Kia gently tapped her hand against the counter. "But what about my mom?"  
  
"You have to wait for the doctor maam." She smiled with a sorry expression.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kia left the desk. Her worst fear were hospitals, she hated them. They always look like a white jail or something. Kia walked into the waiting room to see her sister, Siena, sitting by herself crying.  
  
"Si?" Kia whispered as she walked in further.  
  
"Kia!" she sobbed and ran too me.  
  
Kia crouched down and enveloped her in a tight hug. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have gone out tonight. You did a great jog though."  
  
"I didn't know what to do! I didn't know! Mamma started breathing hard, holding her stomach. Then sh-she fell. I was so scared, so scared!" Siena cried hysterically.  
  
Kia felt so much like crying and lying on the floor, but she realized she was the eldest. She had to be strong for Siena.  
  
"I'm going to go call Mare okay?" Kia spoke.  
  
Mary-Lynnette Carter, well all the Carters, were the Bella's only family members. Claudia Bella had married their father and Mare and Kia became friends right away.  
  
"Mary-Lynnette's in Vegas?"  
  
"Yeah, I believe Mark is too. Visiting someone." Kia put a hand to her head and headed to the phone.  
  
I walked over to the pay phone and started dialing the number that Mare gave me to call.  
  
Kia dialed the number that had been sent to her with a letter telling her that they were here. " Is Mary-Lynnette there?"  
  
"This is her," said the soft voice.  
  
"Mare!" Kia spoke in relief. "It's me Kia. Can you come to the West Wing Hospital?"  
  
"Well sure, why? Kia is everything okay?"  
  
"No, everything's not okay!" Kia's voice cracked. "I have to go now!"  
  
She said this as she saw a doctor start talking to Siena. She hung the phone up.  
  
Kia walked over to Siena, who was sitting in a chair, and to the doctor, who was towering over her.  
  
"How's my mom?" Kia looked hopeful.  
  
The doctor looked at her with sorrow. Kia took that as something bad and her eyes widened in shock, tearing up.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm not the doctor for your mother. I just saw your sister and thought she'd probably like some gum." He smiled down at her.  
  
Kia smiled and half sobbed with relief. "Oh, okay."  
  
He Left. Kia sat down and grabbed Siena, placing her in her lap. She curled up and just laid on Kia's chest.  
  
10 minutes later..."Kia?"  
  
"Mare. Hi," Kia said on the verge of tears.  
  
Siena got off Kia's lap and launched herself over to hug Mare and Mark. Then Kia unfolded her legs and got up to do the same. Kia was glad to feel the warmth that radiated off them.  
  
"This is Jade, Thierry, Ash, and Hannah. Friends of ours," Mark introduced.  
  
Kia smiled tenderly and extended her hand. "Hi, it's nice to meet you."  
  
"Miss Bella?" came a middle-aged voice said.  
  
Kia whipped around to the voice. "Yes? Are you the doctor?"  
  
"Yes. Your, um, mom, well, it doesn't look good. Maybe we should talk where the, a, little one.isn't around!" He looked a Siena.  
  
Kia crinkled her eyes. "Uh, oh, okay."  
  
Mary-Lynnette and Kia walked with the doctor to the other side of the room.  
  
"It, a, doesn't look good." The doctor said. "The treatment didn't work and the cancer has spread to her liver. I'm sorry there's nothing I can do."  
  
Kia's eyes widen and she slowly turned her head to look at Siena who was watching them anxiously. Kia's upper lip quivered and she looked away.  
  
"No, no, no, sh-she's strong. She'll survive," Kia's voice trembled.  
  
"She's requested to see you and your sister," The doctor replied.  
  
Kia noticed he had put his head down in sorrow.  
  
"Okay," Kia walked over to Siena. "Come on."  
  
Mary-Lynnette was in shock. She looked over at Ash with tears in her eyes. Before Kia left she saw Ash gallop over to hold Mare, and for the first time Kia wished she had someone to hold her as well.  
  
Kia heard the doctor ask Mary-Lynnette something " How are you related to them?"  
  
Sniffling Mare spoke. "Um cousins."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
And the doctor walked away following Kia and Siena.  
  
"Hi babies," their mother said as they walked into the room. "Come 'ere."  
  
Kia went up and sat at the top of the bed. She lifted her mother's upper body and laid her head on Kia's lap. Siena positioned herself on their mothers left side.  
  
"This is hard," she gasped out in pain.  
  
"Momma, you don't have to tell us now, you can tell us when you feel better," said Siena.  
  
"I wish I could baby, but I'm not going to get better. I've been in pain and sick for a long time, in and out of the hospital, this the last time," she said very softly.  
  
"Why will it be the last time?" she whined.  
  
Although Siena was thirteen she was acting like a two year old. Kia understood, she felt like acting that way too. She wanted to cry and scream, but if she did Kia and Siena wouldn't be able to make it through this.  
  
"Siena I'm dying. I wish I weren't God, Si I wish I could stay to see you go to your first dance and help you get ready for it, or when you walk down to receive your diploma. I wanted to see both my girls happy, to find your true love, marry, and give me tons of grandchildren to play with. Siena I saw more with Kia than I did with you, and I'm so sorry for that angel. I want you to know, that I'll always be with you. Always. Even though I'll be gone," she said with tears in her eyes as she placed her arm around Siena.  
  
Kia felt her lower lip start quivering.  
  
"Mom, please..."  
  
" Kia, I'm so proud of you, I can't tell you how proud I am. I hope Siena turns out like you. Take care of your sister; let her follow in your footsteps darling. Remember I'll always love you, both of you. I love you now and I'll love you forever. There're no good-byes," she took a deep scratchy breath and coughed. "There's only love," her last word was love.  
  
Kia looked up to see Mare, Ash, Thierry, Hannah, Mark, and Jade looking at her mother in shock. Kia looked back down and shook her.  
  
"Mom?" Kia's voice quivered.  
  
Kia looked down at Siena who knew what happened and started crying on her stomach.  
  
Kia looked back at her mothers, on the verge of turning blue, face.  
  
"Mom? Mom?" Kia started getting frantic.  
  
She heard Mary-Lynnette start to cry hard.  
  
"Mom? Mommy? Mommy? No please," Kia's voice scratched out. "I need you, please. Don't leave me!" Kia laid her forehead on her mothers.  
  
She didn't cry though, she just gave her mother a gentle kiss on the forehead put her to the side and got up from the bed. She walked to the door in a daze.  
  
"Kia, honey?" she heard Mare sob out.  
  
Kia looked straight ahead and walked out into the white halls. Mare and Ash followed her. Kia started walking down the hall with her right shoulder holding her up as she slide against the wall.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
This story is extremely cheesy, so when you review don't be too harsh 'kay?! That's it for today. I hope you enjoyed those last three chapters I posted! 


	8. Part Seven

The little note down below will be in every part. So don't complain about it please!  
  
This is not a PG-13 story.it does have sex in it. A lot of you have all ready read it. I've changed the point of view to 3rd person if you haven't noticed, I wasn't happy with the 1st person point of view. I'll leave it as PG-13 until I get to the sex parts. So you might want to start checking the 'R's.  
  
Second note: LANGUAGE is going to be showing itself a lot more, --err I think anyhow. I'm not exactly sure when the rating will be changed, but all the readers will get a head up! Enjoy!  
Part Seven: Thierry's House  
  
"Kia? Will I get what mama had?" Siena lifted her head up off of Kia's chest.  
  
Kia looked at her little sister as she placed her head back against her chest.  
  
"I can't promise that you won't. It could be genetic." Kia informed.  
  
Their mother had made a rule, well since their father had been caught cheating on her, that they would always be completely honest with each other. Mother had been pregnant with Si when she made that rule and Kia had only been six.  
  
"I don't want to get cancer!" Siena shuddered and Kia felt a tear drop on her. "  
  
"Kia?" came a voice.  
  
Kia and Siena looked up from the huge chair they were seated in that was in the living room of Mare's friend Thierry.  
  
"Mare," was all Kia said.  
  
"Dinner's ready, and, I think you should call uncle Colin."  
  
Mare said referring to Kia and Siena's father.  
  
"Uh, no, he doesn't need to know! Like he'd give a damn anyway!" Kia turned to glare out the window.  
  
"Kia you guys are his daughters! Why wouldn't he give a damn?" Mare raised her voice, and Ash put a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "I think you should, but I guess you don't have too."  
  
Mare put a hand to her mouth and walked out.  
  
~~~With Fabian, Lilac, Gia, and Nick at the club proximate time 12:00 midnight.  
  
"So, what do you think happened?" asked Lilac.  
  
Gia looked down at her hands and started shaking her leg.  
  
"I don't know, I'm worried though." Gia sighed.  
  
Fabian looked at her. She turned her neck and cracked it. She then turned too look back at Fabian and saw his eyes flash.  
  
"Gia, how about you and me leave?" said Fabian.  
  
"Good, good, can you take me to the hospital?" She looked hopeful at him.  
  
"What ever you want baby!" He smiled and got up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to head down to the hospital too." Nick said looking at his beeper for new calls.  
  
He looked up. It was like he was saying something. His expressions changed.  
  
"I'm staying here," said Lilac.  
  
Fabian, Gia and Nick left. Lilac stayed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Fabian and Gia~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, what do you wanna do?" Fabian asked as they went into his car.  
  
They took off and headed in the opposite direction of the Hospital.  
  
God, he was hungry, he could feel the bloodlust coming. Fast.  
  
*And that damn Patchouli was making it more than just bloodlust! Lilac knew he liked Patchouli. * Fabian thought.  
  
"Go to the Hospital? I-I thought that's where we were going, it's the other way you know!" she said hesitantly.  
  
They came on top of a huge hill that was surrounded by tall trees. If someone would look straight up all you could see was the moon.  
  
"I want to show you something first!" Fabian whispered.  
  
He leaned forward and brushed her hair away from her neck. Gia, still looking straight ahead, shivered.  
  
"Like what? Maybe we should." she said still looking straight ahead.  
  
"Like this," Fabian said huskily as his teeth extended and just as he was about ready to dodge for her neck she pulled back and said:  
  
"You've barely talked to me since you came here seven years ago. The only words you said to me was 'Can you show me the principals office' and now you wanna make out, just because I like you doesn't mean that I'll make out with you with out talking first. I'd understand you wanting to at least kiss me on a date, but this isn't a date for Christ sakes" she yelled determined to slow him down.  
  
Fabian looked at her in shock. No one had ever yelled at him before, he was the third eldest vampire in the world. She was really starting to get to him. He'd never met anyone that pist him off so much. She'll be worth it though.  
  
"Can we leave now!" she glared at him.  
  
"No!" He looked at her. "I'm hungry!"  
  
"Yeah," Gia said getting ready. "I guess I kind of am too. Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Here!" He pointed to her neck and dived.  
  
What confused Fabian the most was that he's body steered him towards her lips instead of her neck. He kissed her. He jerked her head closer and harder to him, as he lifted her with ease and put her on him.  
  
"God I want you," He whispered hard against her, still holding her head hard against his.  
  
Just as he was getting ready to kiss her again, harder, he stopped, as he saw her frightened, horror stricken face. He gently wrapped his hands around her face and placed his finger on her lower lip. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, then her eyelid. He felt her eyelash flutter against his lips. Then, he pushed her lower lip down and took her to his mouth, a little gentler this time. He kissed her deep. Running his tongue over her lips as he tried to part her mouth. Then He saw it. That silver cord that he had dreaded since the first soul mate, vampire/human became to be.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
This story is extremely cheesy, so when you review don't be too harsh 'kay?! That's it for today. I hope you enjoyed those last three chapters I posted! 


	9. Part Eight

The little note down below will be in every part. So don't complain about it please!  
  
This is not a PG-13 story.it does have sex in it. A lot of you have all ready read it. I've changed the point of view to 3rd person if you haven't noticed, I wasn't happy with the 1st person point of view. I'll leave it as PG-13 until I get to the sex parts. So you might want to start checking the 'R's.  
  
Second note: LANGUAGE is going to be showing itself a lot more, --err I think anyhow. I'm not exactly sure when the rating will be changed, but all the readers will get a head up! Enjoy!  
  
Part eight  
  
"God Gia, I can't stop!"  
  
All of Gia's life flashed before his eyes.  
  
*This is her first kiss! * Fabian thought to himself.  
  
It scared him that he felt so much pleasure out of that little remark.  
  
"Fabian, I don't know what you want!" Gia tried to get out.  
  
He lifted his head. "Open your mouth."  
  
She did. At that exact moment nothing could have been better. He heard Gia gasp.  
  
"Fabian I can't breathe," she said trying to push him back.  
  
"I can't, I can't stop," Fabian mumbled over and over again.  
  
He kissed her neck, then ran his tongue over the blood vessel, cherishing the feeling.  
  
*I'm over powering her with my strength. * Fabian realized.  
  
Fabian laid her down putting all his weight more firmly on her. He let his hand gently slide up her smooth stomach, and trailed toward her breasts. He ran his hand over them applying the right amount of pressure just to hear her sweet moan of pleasure.  
  
"So soft, so soft, so sweet. God you feel good," Fabian heard himself say to her.  
  
*She feels so good against me, fits perfectly. *  
  
"Fabian, stop," she said, finally succeeding in getting some air.  
  
Since he was no longer thinking with his head the words she said hadn't registered. Until final she took her hand, placed it on his cheek, lifted his head up and looked into his eyes.  
  
*I shouldn't be breathing this hard! God she had pretty eyes! *  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," He said.  
  
"What was that silver cord?" she said gasping for breath.  
  
His lust for her had made him forget seeing the silver cord.  
  
"We're soul mates. It's the soul mate principal," He whispered as he brushed his hand back and forth over her face.  
  
"Soul mate?" she whispered looking into his eyes.  
  
"Let's go to my house, I'll explain it there," He said as he kissed her gently on the lips one last time.  
  
She smiled gently reassuring. "Okay."  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
This story is extremely cheesy, so when you review don't be too harsh 'kay?! I'm sending out an extra part just to give a heads up that when I get to put up chapter ten it'll be an R. Chapt ten has the sex.well I think! 


	10. Part Nine

The little note down below will be in every part. So don't complain about it please!  
  
This is not a PG-13 story.it does have sex in it. A lot of you have all ready read it. I've changed the point of view to 3rd person if you haven't noticed, I wasn't happy with the 1st person point of view. I'll leave it as PG-13 until I get to the sex parts. So you might want to start checking the 'R's.  
  
Second note: LANGUAGE is going to be showing itself a lot more, --err I think anyhow. I'm not exactly sure when the rating will be changed, but all the readers will get a head up! Enjoy!  
  
After this part you'll have too look to the R's.  
  
Part nine:  
  
You'll remember me when the west wind moves Among the fields of barley You'll tell the sun in his jealous sky And we walked in the fields of gold  
  
So she took her love For to gaze awhile Among the fields of barley In his arms she fell as her hair came down Among the fields of gold  
  
Will you stay with me, will you be my love Among the fields of barley And you can tell the sun in his jealous sky When we walked in fields of gold  
  
I never made promises lightly And there have been some that I've broken But I swear in the days still left We'll walk in the fields of gold We'll walk in the fields of gold  
  
I never made promises lightly And there have been some that I've broken But I swear in the days still left We'll walk in the fields of gold We'll walk in the fields of gold  
  
Many years have passed since those summer days Among the fields of barley See the children run as the sun goes down As you lie in fields of gold  
  
You'll remember me when the west wind moves among the fields of barley you can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
  
When we walked in the fields of gold when we walked in the fields of gold when we walked in the fields of gold  
  
(Note: This is Eva Cassidy's version!)  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"You think she'll ever stop with the depressing music?" asked Thierry downstairs listening to the music Kia was playing upstairs.  
  
"I hope so. She's making me depressed even more," Mare said.  
  
"Where's Siena?" said Mark.  
  
Mare looked at Mark. "She's sleeping up in Ash's room,"  
  
"Do you think that is going to wake her up?" said Thierry.  
  
"No, she sleeps like a rock," said Mark.  
  
"Yeah, I remember one time when Aunt Annie had started a fire in the kitchen, she was learning how to cook for Uncle Colin for when he came home, he travels a lot on his job, well anyway she started a fire and Kia and I were screaming our heads off along with Aunt Annie and Mark was yelling at us saying "Shut Up you guys, I can't handle screaming," and he walked over to the sink, and filled a cup with water and poured it over the fire. The whole blook was at her front door wanting to see if everything was okay. We went to go check on Siena and there she was, curled on the couch sleeping like the baby she was. It was so sweet; we laughed the rest of the time until she woke up and asked what was so funny," Mare explained.  
  
A day later. after the music episodes...  
  
James looked up at the ceiling. "Is she still in bed?"  
  
"Yes and I'd advise no one to wake her up!" Mark warned  
  
"I think we need Lexy," Mare looked down at her fingernails.  
  
"Lexy?" said Thierry.  
  
"She's Kia's best friend, more best than Gia. They all were best friends until Lexy's father got a job in Australia about two years ago. Lexy could always cheer her, me and Gia up just by saying one word, or just looking at her. She has a light that just glows around her and her voice flows perfectly. It's soft and sweet. She always sang to me when she babysat me," Siena said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember her, I had a crush on her," said Mark.  
  
Jade looked at Mark and then looked quickly away.  
  
"Yeah, but she was older than you, by two years. She was sweet," Mare smiled.  
  
"Well, lets get her then," said Thierry "We need to explain to Kia what she is and how essential she is."  
  
"We don't have her number though," Siena informed.  
  
Thierry sighed then looked at James. "James? You're good with computers aren't you?"  
  
James looked up from where he sat. "Yeah, why?"  
  
"I need you too look up her name and get her number," said Thierry.  
  
"All I need is her families last name and I can get there number from whatever business he is in," he said.  
  
"Calloway, Eric. That's her dad's name," Siena told.  
  
James walked over to the computer in the living room and did his work.  
  
10 minutes later....  
  
"Got it," yelled James.  
  
James told Thierry the number and Thierry dialed it.  
  
"Hello? Calloway, residence, how can I help you?" said the sweet husky Australian accent on the other line.  
  
"Is this Lexy Calloway?" asked Thierry.  
  
"No, this is her mother, hold on I'll get her, Alexis! Phone!"  
  
"Gosh Mom, you scared the crap out of me," said a similar voice, but not into the phone, then into the phone she said," Hi, Lexy here, can I help you?"  
  
Thierry sighed with relief as he felt the weight from the past day lift off. "A, do you remember Kia Bella?"  
  
"Of course. Why??"  
  
"Because her mother has died," he said.  
  
"Oh no, Annie," Lexy spoke with pain. "What can I do?"  
  
"Come to LA and we can pick you up at the airport," Thierry spoke.  
  
"Okay, I'll leave right now, bye, and thank you."  
  
She hung up.  
  
"She's coming, she's leaving now," said Thierry.  
  
"Just like that?" said Delos.  
  
"Yeah, her parents are rich and do everything for her. All she has to do is ask. It's amazing that she isn't a spoiled snob. Most likely she'll be arriving in their private plane," said Siena.  
  
Hours later...  
  
"Nilsson, will you go pick Alexis up?" questioned Thierry  
  
"Sure," said the vampire.  
  
Nilsson walked outside and went into his limo.  
  
~At the airport...  
  
He held up a sign with the young woman's name on it and waited.  
  
"Hi," Nilsson heard a scream.  
  
"I'm Alexis Calloway," said a smooth flowing voice.  
  
He was looking down and slowly let his gaze sweep up. She had these funky looking shoes on. They were black with beads of different colors. Her legs were long and slender a crisp tan on them, perfectly shaped. Then his eyes were on her tiny waist. She had a pair of amazingly short shorts on; they were a pinkish, peachy color, really tight. Her shirt was the same color. It was a wrap around that had a really short neckline, long sleeves that flared out at the end. Then her face, her face was tan, liked the rest of her, giving her a soft glow. Her eyes were an odd color; He hadn't seen this color before. They were like a dark, dark, almost black blue with black swirls in the iris part. Her lips were the color of her outfit. Nilsson lingered his stare on her lips.  
  
*She has good kissing lips. * He thought to himself.  
  
They were like perfect, like the rest of her. Her hair was a very blonde color. It had gold streaks in it. He was guessing from the sun.  
  
"Are you going to stand and stare all day or are you going to introduce yourself?" she asked in her smooth husky voice.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry, I'm Nilsson, the limo driver." He smiled at her.  
  
"Hi Nilsson, nice to meet you. Let us go. I want to see Kia and Siena."  
  
"Yes let us," He said still in awe of her beauty.  
  
*Her and Kia would make great super models. Not the stick thin kind though, the perfect kind like Jodie Kidd, after she got through her eating disorder. Now she's beautiful. *  
  
They got into the limo and drove back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Gods, I hope Kia and Siena are dealing okay. * Lexy thought to herself.  
  
"We're here," informed Nilsson a little while later.  
  
He came around and opened the door. She then stepped out and looked at the huge elegant mansion that Nilsson had taken her too. She started walking up the walkway.  
  
~~~~~~~~From inside  
  
"Is that her?" asked Quinn in awe.  
  
Mark looked outside.  
  
He smiled deeply. "Yeah, that's her."  
  
"DAMN!" screamed Quinn "She is hot."  
  
"Quinn," said Rashel in a warning voice and then elbowed him in the gut.  
  
"Gosh, I'm sorry, but even you have to admit my love that she is overly pleasing to the eyes," said still looking out the window "Hey, Thierry, are you sure she's human?"  
  
"Not anymore," said Thierry in awe for he was looking out the window too.  
  
"THEIRRY!" screamed Hannah feeling the jealousy that Rashel was feeling.  
  
"Jamie, don't you dare go to that window," Poppy warned.  
  
"OHMYGOD," said Thierry " What is that on her ankle?"  
  
"It looks like a tattoo," Quinn inspected.  
  
"Yeah, it probably is," Thierry, sighed. "Thought we might have found the other element."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ {A line from Practical Magic is coming up..}  
  
Before Lexy had a chance to knock on the door it opened. A woman with a burgundy birthmark on her cheek and wheat blonde hair was at the door.  
  
"Hello, I'm Hannah Snow." The young women spoke.  
  
"Alexis Calloway. Where is..." she trailed off as a little girl hurled forward.  
  
"LEXY!" screamed Siena.  
  
"Siena! Hey how are..." Lexy said not getting the chance to finish her sentence because Siena had lunged into her outspread arms.  
  
"Si, where is your sister?" Lexy spoke tenderly rubbing her hands through the thirteen year olds hair.  
  
"She's sleeping in Mare's room," said Siena on the verge of tears.  
  
"Mare? Mary-Lynnette? Is she here?" Lexy glanced around.  
  
"Mmm," Siena confirmed, looking into Lexy's bag of goodies that she may have brought for everyone.  
  
"Hey ya hon." Mare smiled.  
  
They hugged and started chatting and then someone came into Lexy's view.  
  
"Hi. Mark how are you?" She asked.  
  
Mark grinned at her. "I'm great. I found the love of my life. And you? Still beautiful as ever I see though."  
  
"Yeah, congrats on finding the love of your life," She patted him on the back.  
  
"Kia's up stairs take a left when you get to the top of the stairs and it's the third door on the left," Mare informed.  
  
Lexy said her small thanks and dashed upstairs.  
  
She walked into the room and saw a lump of someone lying on the bed. Smiling Lexy crawled under the covers and placed her finger on the bridge of Kia's nose and started to run her finger down the elegant curve of it.  
  
"Wake up sleeping beauty," Lexy whispered in her ear.  
  
Kia's eyes slipped open.  
  
"Lexy?" she said in a sleep stricken voice.  
  
"Yeah. I want you to get up, brush your teeth, cause your god damn breath stinks," She said.  
  
A small smile crept across Kia's face.  
  
"And, I want you take care of your beautiful seven year old sister. She's really worried about you."  
  
"I know. I'm just so-so..."  
  
Sighing sadly Lexy spoke. "Depressed?"  
  
"Yeah," she said.  
  
"I'm not going to sit here and say or pretend I know how you feel, what you're going through, I don't. Just talk, tell me what I can do to help, tell me how you're feeling. Get mad, or cry just let it out. I'll sit here and listen until you're done."  
  
"Okay, maybe later." Kia said.  
  
"Fine, but definitely later, now, get up, upsydaisy."  
  
She giggled. "I missed you Lex."  
  
"I missed you too," Lexy said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Let's go down stairs and talk to Thierry and everyone else. I didn't get introduced to everyone yet," Lexy informed. "And you know how I am. That Nilsson guy, the limo driver, is HOT!" she added.  
  
Kia shook her head. "Let me change first," she said.  
  
"No, you look fine," Lexy stopped her.  
  
She did at that for being in bed for a whole day. Her hair was a little messy but she looked good. Her pajama shorts and shirt had little duck's on them. Which gave her a cute, innocent look.  
  
Slowly, they walked down stairs.  
  
"Hi everyone," said Kia "Sorry I've been such a grouchy gal lately. Hey Si baby. I'm sorry," she said and pulled her sister into her arms.  
  
"Nice going Lex," Mare approved.  
  
"Thanks. Well, I'll be leaving now," Lexy told them.  
  
"No you can't," Kia voice filled with distress. "You can't leave when I finally get you back, no way Alexis Marie Calloway and to make matters worse I have no idea where Gia is!"  
  
"Hey, relax, I'm not leaving LA, I have reservations at this hotel called Jarvis Inn. I'm staying for two months."  
  
"Good, but isn't that hotel like outside of LA?" said Kia.  
  
"Yeah, just on the border, but I'll still be close remember 'Whenever you need me close, bring your hand up to your heart.' I am there with you. Or, you could just call me," Lexy joked as she wrote her number on a piece of paper. "Cheerio."  
  
Remembering that she had her rented car at the Lexus place in which she had no idea where it was located, she began walking inside.  
  
"Um, hi again, could you guys give me a ride to the Lexus of LA?"  
  
"Sure," volunteered Nilsson smiling.  
  
We left.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
This story is extremely cheesy, so when you review don't be too harsh 'kay?! I'm sending out an extra part just to give a heads up that when I get to put up chapter ten it'll be an R. Chapt ten has the sex.well I think! 


	11. Part Ten

The little note down below will be in every part. So don't complain about it please!  
  
This is not a PG-13 story.it does have sex in it. A lot of you have all ready read it. I've changed the point of view to 3rd person if you haven't noticed, I wasn't happy with the 1st person point of view. I'll leave it as PG-13 until I get to the sex parts. So you might want to start checking the 'R's.  
  
Second note: LANGUAGE is going to be showing itself a lot more, --err I think anyhow. I'm not exactly sure when the rating will be changed, but all the readers will get a head up! Enjoy!  
  
Part Ten.Fabian's house  
  
His house was nice, pretty, but dark too. It was in the country, on a huge hill. If he were to attack me here no one would hear me. That's how far away and up we were.  
  
"Fabian?" Gia called.  
  
She was on her knees in front of him and he was sitting on the couch.  
  
"What?" he spoke hoarsely.  
  
"Tell me now?" she asked hopefully. "You know, as of now we have been together for a whole day." She added looking at her watch.  
  
Fabian smiled at her and smoothed her hair back behind her ears.  
  
"I'll tell you know. There's this secret society, god how lame does that sound, of vampires, witches, shape shifters, and werewolves. It's called the Night World, like I said, it's not a place, and it's all around. Nick is a vampire, Lilac and I too." Fabian had been looking down and then getting the courage he looked up.  
  
Gia glared at him.  
  
"You are psycho! I can't believe you'd make something so stupid up just so you can get into my pants! You are so low. You can't possibly want to fuck me that bad to make up a crazy lie like that," she hollered furiously.  
  
"Gia, I'm not making this up. Do I look like I need to make things up to get women into my bed? Here I'll show you, but you have to promise not to scream!" he said  
  
"Oh please!" Gia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Promise!" he demanded.  
  
"Fine, fine, you lunatic, I promise."  
  
As soon as she said it he changed.  
  
Gia stared at his long slender, white fangs. They're what caught her eyes the fastest, then her gaze lingered up to his eyes; they were silver, animal like, but he was even more beautiful than ever. Gia fell under his spell that his animal eyes had cast upon her.  
  
"I think I'm too scared or too shocked to scream!" Gia whispered as she placed her index finger and her middle finger against her lips.  
  
"Gia..." he trailed off as Gia covered his predatory mouth with hers.  
  
{{{{{Warning, warning, warning, beep, beep, beep, Nickelodeon is no longer in order here! Eeh that has nothing to do with it I just felt like saying it! Sex is down below.stop.sex is down below.stop if you are under age!}}}}}}  
  
Xxx  
  
Fabian stood up; his hands gliding up all over her, and started walking her backwards towards his room. He pushed his erection against her. She whimpered from the contact. He gripped her hips and rammed her hips harder against him. Before Gia knew it she was on the bed, the crisp cool sheets beneath her.  
  
His sheet's smelled like him. She wanted to burrow through them and just smell them for hours, but she wasn't given the chance too. He looked into her eyes, losing himself in them, and without asking lifted her shirt up and stopped it before it came totally off so it was covering her eyes and the top of her head.  
  
Realizing she was exposed to him, she resolved to try pulling the shirt up. He groaned as she moved and withered. All he had to do was unsnap her bra and he could do anything. She'd be powerless, but yet she'd have all the power. It was strange he had power of her, but she had power of him.  
  
Then when he held her like that so carefully, without kissing her, just staring at her, making her shiver in anticipation; Gia decided and lifted her mouth innocently, in search of his.  
  
"Oh Gia, you're mine, all mine," the last word was whispered on her mouth.  
  
He coaxed her lips apart. His fangs were still extended, so he gently bit her tongue and started sucking out the blood. Gia gasped from the tiny sting of pain and the copper taste of the blood. When the blood had stopped flowing he tore his mouth away and pulled her shirt totally off. He started trailing kisses down through the valley of her stomach.  
  
Gia wanted this. It was what she always had wanted. Hesitant she reached for his shirt and pulled it up over his head.  
  
Gia gazed into his eyes. He still had his pants on, but all she had was her bra and underwear. Resisting the urge to cover herself she reached behind her and unsnapped her bra, she let it slid down her arms, and she watched as Fabian gasped and closed his eyes, trying to gain control.  
  
"No more secrets Fabian, take me," Gia sighed.  
  
Fabian's head jerked up. Gia held his gaze then closed her eyes and tilted her head back in complete surrender. It felt like a jellyfish doing a double sting. His teeth pierced her skin and he drank as Gia's hands caressed him. Fabian took what he so desperately craved. She saw everything, his childhood as a young vampire, his toddler years, his using of girls, his attacking. When Gia cringed at his killings he tried to pull back. Gia protested.  
  
"So many dark things, I don't want you to see just for now," he whispered.  
  
Gia looked at him and understood.  
  
"Take them off," Fabian motioned towards her underwear.  
  
Gia gazed into his eyes, hers glinting with challenge. "You take them off."  
  
Fabian groaned. "Damn you, don't you see I don't want to hurt you? I'm trying to gain control of myself. I'll definitely loose it if I touch you right now, at this moment."  
  
"You take them off."  
  
He ground his teeth together as he looked at her one last time and gave in slipping the cotton under down. His eyes traveled over her naked body. He then gently took her hands and placed them on the front of his pants. He grunted every time Gia's fingers brushed against his bulge just beneath the buttons and fabric. When Gia was done she pulled her hands away. He freed himself and pulled the rest of his pants down. He started forward.  
  
Gia flushed a deep red, from embarrassment of not knowing what to do.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed, I love your innocence. Gia, when I enter you it will hurt, a lot maybe. I'll tell you when it will hurt," he said.  
  
"I trust you Fabian," Gia spoke trustfully.  
  
He looked into her eyes and then bent down. He kissed every inch of her body making sure he was gentle. His hand had traveled down to her lower area. He groaned as he felt her wetness. Gia moaned in virginal frustration. She was confused and didn't know what to make up of the hot sensation coming over. Fabian looked at her and smiled as he read her confused pleasurable thoughts.  
  
"Fabian, make it stop," She begged. "I'm going mad."  
  
"Oh angel, yes," he said smiling "It'll hurt now honey."  
  
"I trust you Fabian," She spoke urgently lifting her hips to his.  
  
He entered her.  
  
"Owe," Gia felt hot tears roll down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry angel, I'm so sorry. Don't move. Oh gods please don't move. You're so tight," he said as he began to greet her questing hips.  
  
He moved faster, pounding into her. He tangled his hand into her hair. His other hand on the side of her head balled into a fist, as pleasure coursed through him. She stroked his sides and his face. She was waiting to see when his control would seize. It wasn't long.  
  
"Oh, come for me baby, I could explode," he gasped out.  
  
He bent his head down to kiss her, grabbed her breast and squeezed. Her body went rigid then began softening under him. She clutched him tightly, gasping with undreamed of pleasure. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed through her body. Grinding her hips tighter and harder to his, her legs tightened around his waist pulling him deeper and harder. She screamed.  
  
Fabian was whispering wildly in her ear. Soothing words as Gia slowly came down from paradise. Then he rose on his hands and took her with urgent strokes.  
  
"Oh, God, yes," he groaned.  
  
A barbaric growl tore from his lips. He gripped her hips, pinning her under him, ramming into her. His hips plunged for the last time as he came inside of her. He collapsed on top of her, spent.  
  
They laid there for what seemed like hours. Gia had already caught her breath, but he was still panting. A minute, which seemed like an hour, he caught his breath.  
  
"Gia, I..." he trailed off. "I didn't take the time I meant to. Did I hurt you?"  
  
He moved to get up. "No stay, please!" Gia hushed out holding him tightly.  
  
He groaned. "Gia, I."  
  
Gia shushed him by placing her finger over his bruised lips.  
  
"Shh, just sleep with me."  
  
Sighing, he obeyed and drifted off into his dreamland. Gia lay there beneath him, thinking of what they had just done. This was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She had fallen in love.  
  
"You look like an angel when you sleep," Gia whispered running her hand over his face.  
  
She ran her fingers through his soft catlike hair. Still doing this, she whispered the words that were alien to her, " I love you."  
  
She drifted off to sleep joining her lover in dreamland.  
  
~~~~~ (With the help of romantic novels this sex scene was produced!)  
  
"Kia?" hollered Lupe.  
  
"Yes?" Kia asked looking at her recently new friend.  
  
"Someone is at the door for you," she screamed.  
  
Kia had finally gotten out of bed and shaped herself up. Thanks to Lexy. Kia ran downstairs and saw how it was.  
  
As she came to the last step she stopped.  
  
~The guy from the club! ~  
  
"What do you want you ass?" She said.  
  
"Kia!" Mare looked horrified.  
  
"Hey, this guy practically ripped my arm off last night," She glared at him.  
  
"My name is Aries, I've come to collect the first element, Earth," he said.  
  
"A, well, that's going to be pretty hard considering that Earth is pretty damn big," Kia joked sarcastically.  
  
He smirked.  
  
"YOU are Earth. You were in the form of a rectangular rock and the people who were in charge of the rocks decided to change all the elements into humans and scatter them around the world. Whoever found them would be dismissed of the judge that would come upon them this year. But considering that no one had found any of them yet they decided to give us another year. That was before I found you. I first saw you on the stage at the Black Iris, then in the hospital, crying over your mother's death. I saw you holding her and begging her to come back. You do know that you started an earthquake in California don't you? Then I saw that Thierry was with some of the people that were obviously related to you and knew that they would bring you here. Now, I've come to take you with me," he explained.  
  
"A, who are 'they'?" Kia asked confused.  
  
"The ones beyond reach, beyond death even, the only people that could ever talk to them are the people of high rank and power," he said.  
  
Wow, he is really gorgeous.  
  
"How do you feel?" asked Lupe looking at her worried.  
  
"Well, I don't know. Fat! I mean how would you feel if someone came to you announcing you were Earth." Kia spoke.  
  
"You are 1,795 years old," stated Thierry in awe. "Aries, you're still alive? I can't believe this, I thought for sure that the last chosen slayer had gotten to you."  
  
"I got to her first. She was strong, and very well trained at that. She was like your Rashel, Quinn," he said staring at his old friend.  
  
"Long time no see Aries. How old are you Thierry?" Quinn said.  
  
"Well, I don't even compare to how old Thierry is. He was the second vampire ever made. I'll be damned if it isn't Ash Redfern, I would say it was a pleasure to meet you, if you hadn't went to the good side. You know Hunter talked about you all the time, he even thought about changing positions with Quinn so you could be his heir. But then you turned into a prune and fell in love with a human. What a pity, I believe you would have been a good ruler," Aries said.  
  
"Okay, yeah, could someone please tell me what this lunatic is talking about? You know," Kia said  
  
Aries looked at her and smiled. Kia felt an uneasiness falling over her. Something about it just unnerved her.  
  
"I'll tell as soon as you get into my car and come with me to Hunters mansion," he said.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you," Kia's voice had a threatening tremor.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" he said.  
  
She looked him dead in the eye and said "Damn sure."  
  
"So be stupid and join the light, the judgment is coming and it won't be on the Night World, it'll be on you all of you damn Daybreakers. You will join us in the end my earth angel, but for now we still have air, fire, and water to find. They will join the dark one way or the other as well as you Kia," he threatened.  
  
"That's right, make threats, be more ignorant than ever," Kia shook her head.  
  
Just then Gia and Fabian walked through the door.  
  
"I heard Kia! I'm so sorry," she said as she pushed past Aries and hugged her best friend with all her strength.  
  
Gia looked different, but Kia, although she tried, couldn't pin point it.  
  
"What?" she said.  
  
"You look different," Kia told her.  
  
She blushed. "I'll tell you later."  
  
"ARIES! What the hell are you doing here?" Fabian looked shocked.  
  
"Well, well, well how are you Fabian," he said.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait, you guys know each other?" Kia asked.  
  
"Yes, Fabian was the one who changed me into what I am today," said Aries.  
  
"How's Trinity? I haven't seen her for a while," Fabian said.  
  
"Your DAUGHTER is fine, she misses you of course. She still doesn't understand why you wanted to go back to school after 1,795 years," he said and smiled at Gia.  
  
"You're daughter? 1,795 years? You're that old? A daughter?" said Gia.  
  
"I'll explain later baby," he said.  
  
"You're soul mate I see, so you are planning to join the Daybreakers," he said.  
  
"Hey, I never said that," he said in a rage.  
  
"Ah, but you were thinking it, you know after hard, satisfying sex, a vampires brain just doesn't seem to work quite as well as it does. And the fact that love is surrounding you is a whole different story," he said.  
  
Kia looked sharply at Gia.  
  
"Talk about in the fast lane G, all the kinky details, later," Kia licked her lips and smiled evilly as Gia blushed.  
  
Kia noticed that Aries was looking at her in amusement.  
  
"You have a darkness in you that you can't deny baby, and." he trailed off as he heard a girl scream.  
  
"GIA!" a very smooth voice screamed.  
  
It was Lexy wearing white flared pants and a white tailored shirt with her usual funky sandals.  
  
"Lex? What are you doing here?" she said in shock as she watched the beautiful elegant girl running up the stairs and passed Aries, Fabian and Quinn.  
  
Alexis hugged Gia tightly. Then let her go so she could catch her breath.  
  
"I heard that Kia's Mom had passed away and came down to do my cheerer up routine," she said with excitement in her voice.  
  
"As usual. God it's good to see you Lexy. You look twenty times more beautiful then you did when you left," she said looking at her admirably.  
  
"You look different too," Lex said looking at her oddly. "Like a glow something."  
  
"How many people are going to be able to tell this?" said Gia in shock.  
  
"Only your women friends," he said sheepishly.  
  
Kia saw Aries looking at Lexy. He looked over her like five times and suddenly, when Lexy moved towards him he stopped and stared at her ankle. His cruel lips smiled and then he said, "I'll be going now, CD, be prepared for war."  
  
Then he vanished.  
  
"WHOA BABY! How the hell did he do that?" Kia exclaimed in shock.  
  
Kia, Gia, and Lexy, laughed, but Kia noticed that Fabian, Thierry, and the others weren't laughing. Kia began to understand why, and she believed.  
  
~Fin~  
  
I'll be sending Air out soon. Since I've gotten new comments I'd like to thank everyone who has taken the time and re-read my story. I hope everyone enjoyed the change in POV. Thanks to everyone who commented at ff.net 


	12. Air Teaser

Air Teaser:  
  
The little note down below will be in every part. So don't complain about it please!  
  
This is not a PG-13 story.it does have sex in it. A lot of you have all ready read it. I've changed the point of view to 3rd person if you haven't noticed, I wasn't happy with the 1st person point of view. I'll leave it as PG-13 until I get to the sex parts. So you might want to start checking the 'R's.  
  
Second note: LANGUAGE is going to be showing itself a lot more, --err I think anyhow. I'm not exactly sure when the rating will be changed, but all the readers will get a head up! Enjoy!  
  
Title: Air (12/12) Author: Sage Email: thekey218@hotmail.com Rating: 18 Spoilers: NW, ideas from the 5th element  
  
Disclaimers: All L.J. Smith characters are hers and mine are Aries, Fabian, Trinity, and Kia. New characters are Reagan, Brittan, Dagan, Angel, Blaine, Juliana, Rory, and Seth. Maybe more, you'll know.  
  
Summary: There are four elements that need to be found. Earth, Air, Fire, Water. These elements have been turned into the human form. There are four blocks that represent them. These people are stronger than the Wild Powers. If either the Night World or Circle Daybreak gets a hold of them then all is doomed for whichever side that doesn't get them. Earth has already been found.  
  
PART ONE Two months after the ending of Earth  
  
"Well, the first day of being a junior can't be as bad as well..." Reagan sighed, "Who am I kidding? This is going to be worse than sophomore year."  
  
Reagan lifted her hopes slightly, her looks improved in a mega way so maybe it wouldn't be so bad. She looked up at her high school that she'd had joined at the beginning of last year, moving from Illinois to Colorado. She loved it here in Aspen, just because of the way it looked, really pretty. The most wonderful thing about Aspen were the winter fireworks. The skiing was fun too. Reagan had gone almost every weekend.  
  
"Reagan, wait up!" screamed a familiar voice.  
  
A grin spread across Reagan's face as she turned. "Rory! It's so good to see you."  
  
"You look amazing Reagan. Paris did wonders on you," she said.  
  
Reagan's smile was so wide it almost hurt her face. Rory was beautiful. Long golden brown hair and gentle, sky blue eyes, long legs. Rory had every asset to be popular, but chose to hang out with Reagan who wasn't so popular because of her use to be weight, in which she'd lost over the summer. Technically it was over a year in a half of working on it, but she finally lost it all, thanks to being in Paris. There had been so many things to see she'd forgotten to eat a lot, not that that was a bad thing, and she got a lot of exercising in because the streets were crazy there. Reagan had suspected that before she came here that Rory might have been popular.  
  
Angel, the most popular girl in school took an instant disliking towards Reagan because of a whole seat thing. She'd refused to get up for Angel; a seat in which Angel had claimed as hers and that pretty much did it. Reagan would forever be on her enemy list.  
  
"Thank you Rory."  
  
Before Reagan had gone to Paris her hair had looked like a dull curly fuzz ball, now it looked like silky smooth dainty ringlets. Her black hair, so black now almost blue, was shiny, more vibrant. Her dull eyes that were usually a gray blue were now a deep midnight blue. Her skin was still porcelain pale.  
  
Reagan had experienced a different way of life with the French family that she'd spent her summer with. They'd been a great bunch of people and Reagan found herself, after she'd returned, missing Colette, the eldest daughter of the family she'd stayed with. She taught Reagan a lot and was one of the main reasons Reagan had dropped her weight and gained loads of confidence and more attitude, not that she needed more of an attitude!  
  
"Reagan earth to Reagan? Come in," Rory made waving motions in front of Reagan's face as she spoke.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, you got the looks, and you already had the attitude, now you just have to do something about that daydreaming of yours. After that I think our little pageant queen Angel will hear the word that she has never heard in her ENTIRE life," she said smiling.  
  
"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Reagan grinned devilishly.  
  
"Concours," she said.  
  
Reagan's grin vanished and her eyes crinkled up. "What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"It means what it means," she said as she started walking out of the parking lot and to the double doors of school.  
  
"RORY! Come on, you know I don't know French," Reagan hollered at her as she ran to catch up.  
  
Reagan had driven herself up the stairs, practically flew through the double doors, and ran right into a hard chest. I flew like a gazillion feet back. My head was rammed into the double doors.  
  
"Owe! Oh you dumb, dumb, dumb," Reagan started chanting, but trailed off as she looked up and saw a straight laced tuxedo man with sunglasses gazing down at her, or she assumed he was.  
  
~This guy was gorgeous. ~  
  
"Sorry, are you Reagan Payton?" said the man with red hair.  
  
"Ah, yeah. You the new principal?" Reagan cranked her neck up.  
  
~Whoa, was he tall. ~  
  
He shook his head yes.  
  
"Hi," Reagan grinned sheepishly and bit her lip.  
  
He offered his hand, accepting it, Reagan let him lift her up with such ease it almost made her ask where he worked out.  
  
"Thanks Mr.." Reagan asked.  
  
The man offered his hand again in a handshake. "Redfern Hunter. Hunter Redfern!"  
  
Reagan gave a tight smile. "Pleasure to meet you."  
  
He just grinned.  
  
Look for Air.the first three parts should be out soon. 


End file.
